


Overstayed Welcome

by christchex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Alex and Michael's place is getting renovated. Max regrets letting them stay with him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136
Collections: Holiday Giftfest of Doom





	Overstayed Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).



> Written for my massive holiday fit challenge of doom, where I write a new fic/ficlet for every day of December. Originally posted to my tumblr.

Alex smiled down at Michael, curls wild against the metal bed of the pickup truck. This was a dumb idea, even on the outskirts of town sex in the back of the pickup was not the best idea, but well. These things happen.

Especially when Michael had been teasing all night, when Michael let his hand wander from the steering wheel to the seat, from the seat to Alex’s thigh, from his thigh to the fly of his jeans. Really, Alex was only human. There was only so much temptation he could take. 

They didn’t even make it inside. The dark of Max’s house was inviting, but Alex hadn’t even walked around the back of the truck when Michael had met him for a kiss. After that, well dropping the tailgate was a lot closer and easier than getting into the guest room.

Now Alex stared down at Michael and smiled as Michael worked his dick with his hand, his eyes half-lidded and his smirk obscene.

“Mmm, just couldn’t keep my hands to myself,” Michael said as he paused his hand, fingers lingering at the base of his cock with a light touch towards Alex’s balls.

Alex kneeled over him, knees on either side of Michael’s waist and pants already abandoned, thrown somewhere near the corner of the truck bed. Alex smiled down at Michael one more time, before he moved his hand to cover Michael’s.

“Better do something with them then,” Alex replied before he started to move Michael’s hand under his. Michael picked up his pace and Alex let his smile drop as a moan escaped from his mouth. “Fuck,” Alex breathed into the night as Michael moved his other hand so that he had a firm grip on Alex’s ass. He pushed at Alex until he slid up higher, until his knees bracketed Michael’s head.

Michael smirked again before he lifted head. “Alex,” he said, voice rough and ghosting over his own hand and Alex’s hot skin. “Come on, I want you to come on me.”

“Fuck,” Alex said as he released. Come spilled onto Michael’s chin, onto his smile, into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Alex said again as he looked up and saw headlights approach.

He scrambled towards his jeans as Michael search for something to wipe up the mess on his face.

“What the fuck,” came Max’s voice just after the sound of a car door closing. He appeared from around the truck’s cabin.

Alex sat in the bed of the truck, pants not on but covering up his private parts, while Michael tried to use his bare arm to get the come from his chin as he licked his lips. Michael smiled, unapologetic. Alex had the decency to look a little ashamed.

Max just shut his eyes and walked inside the house.

-

Michael’s truck wasn’t parked out front and Max gave a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his brother- he did, honestly sometimes too much- it was just that he didn’t know how much longer he could live with him and Alex.

It was supposed to be for a week, a week while they finished renovations on their new house. Their new house with a slightly leaky roof, drafty windows, and a bathroom that had to be completely gutted so that it was accessible for Alex at all times. It was supposed to take a week at most, the new windows and roof being priority and the bathroom finishing while they were there. But that wasn’t what happened. The leaky roof caused mold and warping and now it’s been a month and Max regrets his choice. Rosa had offered the cabin back to them, she could stay with Maria, but Max had said it was fine and really, Rosa was all moved in already.

No one thought it would be that bad, Max least of all.

Max had not taken into account Michael and Alex’s, well extremely loud sex life. Honestly, Max should have expected it, really. Over the last few years he had lost track of how many times he and anyone really had walked in on the two of them making out. They had no shame, and as a whole the group had accepted that.

Max just really, really wished they would learn shame. Please. Or at least learn how to close a door. Or not have sex in the middle of the living room. Or in the bed of Michael’s truck as it was parked outside. There was only so much of Michael or Alex he wanted to see, and he had reached his quote for a lifetime within the two week mark.

With one last look at the empty spot where Michael’s truck currently lived, Max sighed in relief and opened his front door.

-

Alex bit his lip and tried to hold in his moan. The guest room at Max’s house was as open and bright as every other room in the house. The door was one of those chic barn-door numbers that did nothing to muffle the sounds from within.

Michael hitched Alex’s legs further up his shoulders and raked his nails down the flat of Alex’s stomach. The blunt nails dragged over his skin, little lines of red trailing down his chest and Alex had to turn his head so that the pillow could catch his rough exhale. Alex could feel Michael’s grin as he gently nipped the inside of Alex’s thighs before he returned his attention to Alex’s cock.

“Fuck,” Alex breathed into the quiet, his voice the only sound besides the occassional deep exhale when Michael took a break to pepper Alex’s groin with kisses. “Michael.” Alex’s voice was soft and breathy. He closed his eyes, neck and back tense as he arched off the bed and toward Michael’s mouth.

Michael moved to take Alex’s dick back in his mouth when the door slid open and Max walked in.

Alex curled his fingers into the pillow by his head before he grabbed it and covered his face with it.

“Hey, before Alex come home,” Max started, eyes fixed on the menu in his hand. He looked up and immediately turned around again and clenching his eyes closed. “And Alex is home already. But the Jeep isn’t here.”

The pillow muffled Alex’s yell as Michael answered, still with his legs between Alex’s thighs. “Yeah, it needs some work so I picked him up today.” His tone was conversation as his hands stroked the skin on Alex’s flank, from his hip to his armpit and back down again. “Don’t worry about us for dinner, we’re going out tonight.”

Alex could hear the grin in his voice. He groaned into the pillow again.

Alex heard Max as he walked into the door, eyes undoubtedly still closed, before he heard roll of the door shutting,

“Now, where were we?”

-

Max picked up the couch cushion and looked under it. His phone was missing, again, and he swore he left it in the living room, on the table where he generally left it. The problem was that Michael had no problem picking things up and moving them out of his way and Alex had no problem ‘cleaning up’ after people in his attempt to clean everything to his high standards.

The results were always the same: Michael would move something, Alex would get annoyed that Michael threw something somewhere, Alex would clean up while he argued with Michael, and Max would lose something else.

Max sighed. It was getting harder and harder to live with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. It was bad enough that he’s seen his brother’s dick more times than he ever wanted. It was bad enough to the two of them couldn’t keep their hands off each other or their clothes on themselves. It was bad enough that his fridge was overfilled with take out containers that they rarely remembered to eat and that Michael was incapable of cleaning as he cooked and made a huge mess.

Now he couldn’t even find his cell phone when he always left it on the same table in the living room so he could hear it go off but wouldn’t get distracted while reading. It had the beautiful bonus of listening to the two of them bicker.

“Hey,” he called into the kitchen where Michael and Alex were debating the pros and cons of built-in cabinets and how Alex wanted to put more storage bins in them and Michael wanted to use the shelves to display their things. 

Honestly, Max wasn’t sure why they were arguing about it, besides the fact that he’s now ninety-eight percent sure that this was another form of foreplay for them.

“Hey,” he called again, louder this time. “Have either of you seen my cell phone?”

The argument stopped and Alex poked his head into the living room. “Yeah,” he said. “It was on 10% so I had Michael plugged it in in your office.”

Max closed his eyes and bit his lip. He did not feel like having yet another conversation about respecting boundaries and not moving other people’s possessions or breaking into normally locked offices just to charge a cellphone.

-

The couch was deep, plush, and low to the ground, comfortable even when not used for its intended purpose. This was definitely not its intended purpose. But Michael with his ass hanging off the edge, knees on the ground and spread, was just too good an image to pass up.

Alex could hear Michael’s muffled curses and he ran his hands up Michael’s thighs, fingers scratching through the hair, until he reach his ass. He pressed his palms into the swell of his cheeks and moved his thumbs until they just brushed his rim. 

Alex hid his grin in the inside of Michael’s thighs as Michael let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck Alex,” he panted, head turned uncomfortably to try and see Alex behind him. “Stop fucking teasing me.”

Alex nipped at his thigh and laughed. 

“You asked so nicely, how can I say no to that?”

Michael’s retort was cut off with another loud moan when Alex stopped teasing and leaned in to lick at Michael’s hole, just around the edges. 

“How’s that for teasing?” Alex asked, grin in his voice. 

Michael replied by moving his ass back toward Alex. Alex grinned again and moved back in. He held Michael tight to keep him from moving again and his tongue started a rhythm of circular strokes. On one stroke Alex moved his tongue so it slipped in, just enough for him to feel a slight resistance before he went back to his strokes. Slowly he started to probe with his tongue until Michael was loose and a moaning wreck on the couch. 

“Fuck,” was the only word Michael seemed capable of saying. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he reached back to put one hand in Alex’s hair to hold him in place. 

“Fuck,” he moaned when one of Alex’s hands stroked from his ass down to his balls, cupping them gently in the way he knew Michael liked, in the way that made his head spin. 

“Fuck!” Max yelled when he walked into the living room followed closely by the slam of the front door.

-

“Who ate my leftovers,” Alex complained from the kitchen, voice pitched loud enough to be heard through the whole house. Max knew the fridge was full of takeout containers. He also knew that there was only one form of leftovers that anyone in the house actually ate. Arturo’s tamales were sacred.

Max felt no regret as he took another bite.

Max rose from his desk and walked to the doorway. His long body leaned against the door frame as he watched Alex tear through the fridge.

“I don’t know,” Max said, faux casual. His appearance startled Alex who stepped back from the fridge on high alert. He settled once he saw it was Max. Max smirk. “Who ate my brother’s ass?”

Alex stilled, hand still on the fridge door. He closed it slowly. “Okay,” he acknowledged, voice resigned. He shut the door and walked back toward the guest room.


End file.
